


Shitbird

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Bellweather Unit [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, FRIENDSHIP!!!, Scylla mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: After the Bellweather wedding. A scene set between the questioning and the immediate aftermath of the wedding.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather & Raelle Collar & Tally Craven
Series: Bellweather Unit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Shitbird

Abigail’s eye had almost completely swollen shut. The taste of blood permeated her mouth and her whole body ached. None of those feelings even began to compare to how much she hurt at the loss of Charvel. Seeing her cousin like that would certainly continue to haunt her for the rest of her life. Abigail wasn’t certain she would be able to manage even walking if it weren’t for Tally who was half holding her up.

“Abigail! Tally! Are you alright?!” Raelle called out and raced to her teammates’ sides’ after being dropped off at Fort Salem. “I can’t find Scylla anywhere.”

“Girls, we need to conduct your testimonials while events are still fresh in your mind.” Anacostia’s expression softened somewhat as she saw them looking concerned and supporting one another.

“Right now, Abigail is barely conscious. You can have a word with her once she has been healed and can think with all of her screws tightened.” Raelle whipped around from Abigail to face her mentor angrily.

“I can buy you ten minutes,” Anacostia spoke gruffly, and knowing that was likely as good as she was going to get, Raelle relented.

“Have there been any updates on the search for Scylla?” Raelle asked in a panic, and fear in her eyes. She was too focused on Anacostia to notice Tally’s flinch and the guilt coming off of her in waves. The redhead did rub her back when Anacostia shook her head no.

“Can you help her?” Tally asked, drawing Raelle’s attention back to Abigail. She had helped their unit leader to sit down, and uncharacteristically Abigail had tucked herself into Tally’s side. Luckily, it was an out of the way corner with enough room for Raelle to tuck herself in between them and the wall.

“Put my hands where you hurt most. I can’t tell through all of the, uh… the blood.” Raelle choked on her words. Abigail didn’t respond, but took one of Raelle’s hands and placed it over her heart. Raelle placed the other over the most visible of Abigail’s injuries, towards the top of her arm. “I know you don’t quite approve of my methods, but the Fixing will work a lot better if you say the words with me.”

Raelle spoke softly, right into Abigails’ ear and wrapped around her from behind. Her knees bracketed Abigail’s hips, sitting more snugly than either of them would ever have usually been comfortable with.

“Do I have your permission?” Raelle asked and didn’t begin until Abigail nodded yes. “Seek and ye shall find.” Raelle intoned, taking on the reverberating tones of a Seed Sound, though she wasn’t singing from the official military canon.

“Seek and ye shall.” Abigail echoed, her voice hoarse and pained. Raelle decided then that if the initial healing did not help Abigail’s throat she would do another focused healing there when they got back to their room.

“Knock and the door shall be opened unto you.” Raelle continued, and though she attempted to remain stoic, Tally could see a slight wince on her face as she took on some of Abigail’s pain. She could see the various bruises and cuts begin to heal on Abigail as well.

“Again. Seek and ye shall find. Knock and the door shall be opened to you.” Raelle began to repeat the phrases over and over, Abigail’s voice combining with her and taking on the resonate tone as well. The more repetitions Raelle continued with, the more healing Tally could see on Abigail and bruising appear on Raelle.

“Again. Seek and ye shall find…”Abigail’s voice steadied and her breaths came more easily as Raelle’s arms visibly weakened around Abigail’s middle.

“Rae, stop, that’s good. She’s good. Every other injury she has is superficial. Abigail is good, Rae.” Tally pulled Raelle forcefully away from her friend and covered her mouth with one firm hand. Raelle panted tiredly against her, her face bruised in all the same places, Abigail’s had been.

Raelle leaned back into Tally and Abigail leaned back against her as Abigail leaned against Raelle as well, having relaxed back against the small blonde woman during the healing. Tally and Raelle had kind of switched places during Raelle’s work and found it quite amusing how much smaller Raelle was than her and how well she fit in Tally’s arms, and they all ended up in a big pile. Raelle was unused to the contact and how much warmth and comfort flooded her.

“Thanks, Raelle.” Abigail finally opened her eyes fully and sat up off of the healer. She turned to offer Raelle her hand and saw her for the first time since she had begun the Fixing. “Oh, Goddess. You should have cut yourself off much earlier.” Abigail ran a gentle thumb over the scab running across the top of Raelle’s arm. She looked at the top of her own and saw a fresh, new, pink scar across her skin.

“I’m fine, just pretty tired. You will be completely healed much faster this way. I don’t mind it. I’m used to it. How is your throat?” Raelle asked, brushing the concern off. “We should both be back to 100% in a few days as opposed to the couple weeks for you on your own. This is no big deal, even for a shitbird like me.” Raelle scoffed.

“No, Raelle, I mean it. You are a member of this unit, and this unit is a family. All three of us have to be at our best for us to function. You are my sister. You are _my_ shitbird...no more of this self-sacrificing bullshit. You aren’t allowed to throw yourself away as cannon fodder. You aren’t allowed to throw yourself away for me either.” Abigail grabbed the back of Raelle’s hair and pulled her in to push their foreheads together. Raelle reached out to pull Tally in, a hand slid into the back of her red hair.

“Sisters.” Tally agreed with a soft, comforting smile and Raelle sighed as well.

“Sisters.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had really wanted a parallel to be drawn between Abigail's interrupted healing, during that lunch scene and another healing where she followed through with it, and even appreciated it.


End file.
